Touhou vs. Capcom/Sakuya Izayoi
Bio Sakuya Izayoi is the Chief Maid at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She works for her mistress, Remilia Scarlet, and is apparently the only human working at or living within the mansion. She has the power to manipulate time. She is known to then place knives in midair and resume time to allow these knives to fly towards her targets. Stopping time is also a handy way of doing large amounts of maid work in a short time. Because nearly everyone living or working at the mansion are maids, being the chief of them all means there are almost no people there with more authority within the mansion than Sakuya. Movelist Skill Cards *Crossup Magic: Sakuya Jumps as knives spin around her. The enemy will be cut if they touch them. *Bounce No-Bounce: Sakuya releases knives that bounce against the walls and ceiling. Not particularly powerful, but good for walling off opponents. *Vanishing Everything: Sakuya stops time and teleports. *Magic Star Sword: Sakuya throws 8 quickly moving knives. *Propelling Silver: Sakuya irregularly throws knives in orbit around her. Can naturally be used as a shield. If the enemy hits the upper edge of the orbit, it's also a high-powered attack. *Square Ricochet: Sakuya throws a bouncing knife. *Sense of Thrown Edge: Sakuya throws knives and then manipulates time to stop them in midair. The knives will resume motion after time passes, or after placing another set. *Parallel Brain: Sakuya throws phantom knives that manifest themselves physically in succession as they move towards the opponent. They disappear if Sakuya performs another attack, but have quite a large range of suppression. *Dancing Star Sword: Sakuya summons knives which spin around her. The knives will do no damage if touched. Instead, the knives will be launched when Sakuya performs a melee attack. The direction of the knives and the number of knives launched depends on the melee attack. *Misdirection: Sakuya tosses a single knife up into the air which hovers for about a second before splitting into two groups of knives which are angled to fly above and in front of the opponent. *Perfect Maid: A counter attack. After being hit by the enemy, Sakuya teleports away to surround the enemy in knives, which she then fires. Spell Cards *Illusory Sign "Killing Doll": Sakuya releases a barrage of knives that stay in the air for some time. After a few seconds, the knives then track the opponent one by one. Sakuya is able to move and attack before the knives home in. *Sakuya's World: Sakuya slows down time for 10 seconds. Last Word *Fatal Draw: A counter attack. After being hit by the enemy, Sakuya stops time; then she dashes at the opponent with a knife slash that deals alot of damage. Misc. *Battle Intro: Sakuya bows and says "I can stall you for as long as it takes by stopping time." *Taunt: She pulls out a stop watch and says “Try to keep up.” *Victory Pose: She throws a knife in the air and catches before saying “Looks like time isn't on your now.” Winning Quotes It seemed so peaceful lately, but there are a lot of people acting behind-the-scenes. I feel like I'm just wasting my time here...I wonder how the mistress is doing? It's customary to clean up after oneself. I have to retrieve my knives quickly... Your time is mine. Well, it'd be nice if you had something else besides time, but... Vs. Self: Since I've won, tonight's dinner will be Japanese-style. Vs. Reimu: Well, let's stop with the greetings and have tea, shall we? Vs. Marisa:The mushrooms that look strange taste delicious. Appearance is very important to flavor. Vs. Any sword user: A longsword and throwing knives... Which one has better reach? I think I know already. Vs. Yuuka: Do you think I could get sunflower seeds from you? In bulk. Their oil is very useful. Vs. Shikieiki: A statute of limitations for a crime is a ridiculous thing to talk of, but I wonder if there is such a statute in your trials? Vs. Alice: To be able to control so many dolls at once...I won't lose at dexterity, though. Vs. Patchouli: Oh, today's red tea...Did it not please you? Vs. Yuyuko: You're eating even though you're dead. That must really mess up the food chain. Vs. Remilia: Milady, You're up early lately. Much preparations need to be done in the afternoon, so it's better if you'd graciously rest. Vs. Flandre: Sorry Miss Flandre, but you know you’re not allowed out of the mansion. Vs. Hong Meiling: You can't be a gatekeeper if you're that weak, you know? Vs. Cirno: No matter how many times a fairy is defeated, it won't die. That's why they charge in so recklessly. I found their thoughtlessness and bravery strange, but now that I've seen you fight, I'm sure I understand. Vs. Mystia: If I had to say which was better, a bird's song or your song, well... Vs. Yukari: Have you been up to something lately? That usually means that things are about to get noisy... Vs. Suika and Yuugi: Ah, perfect timing...Could I borrow some sake from you? Vs. Iku: Maybe I should make eel for tonight's dinner...Or maybe I shouldn't. I wonder what made me think that. Vs. Komachi: If your boat were in the form of a swan, don't you think the River would look so much nicer? Vs. Frank West and Aya: Newsprint is very convenient to have. It wipes windows clean... Vs. Sanae: And I thought you might be a better shrine maiden than Reimu. Seems like that's not the case. Vs. Chun Li: Ever thought of working for us part time? Meiling would probably appreciate a co-worker. Vs. Vergil: Even dark slayer style won't let you get close enough in time. Vs. Dante: While you're busy showing off, I ended this fight before it even began. Vs. Strider: He defended against my time stop? Impossible. Even Youkai aren't that fast. Vs. Utsuho, Megaman, Bass and Zero: You're using such high energies just for fireballs. That's such a waste. Vs. Albert Wesker: You’re a god? Sorry I'm apathesitic. Vs. Seiga, Ichirin, Byakuren, Iesua, Futo and Miko: I have no interest in religion. Vs. Morrigan: You wish to speak to the mistress? Very well, I shall see to it. Vs. Felicia: In days like this, Cats are supposed to docilely curl up beneath a kotatsu. vs Gene: The god hand, huh? Like I thought: nothing special. Vs. Tenshi: A peach isn't particularly suited to be anything but dessert...I actually think a ham would be much more appropriate. Vs. Shinki: You say you encountered someone like me in Makai? Tell me more about this imposter... Vs. Mima: Alot of your magic seems familiar. Did you happen to know an ordinary magician by any chance? Vs. Capcom Villains except Wesker: That was pitiful. I'm gonna find the next mastermind, then. Vs. Cammy: It's actually nice to have met another no nonsense woman such as yourself. Vs. Tessa: Looks like Patchouli is getting a recurring visitor. Vs. Satori: Too late. I've already declared checkmate. Vs. Medicine: If you're killing time alone, why don't you come sell medicine at my place? We don't have a pharmacy that specializes in poison around here anyways. Vs. Yumemi: So, will you be a recurring visitor? Vs. Amingo: I don't think the mistress would like cactus. Vs. Nue: Youkai these days aren't really that scary. Vs. Sonson: Please refrain from destroying the mansion. Vs. Kogasa: A new umbrella? How convenient. The mistress could use this. Vs. Spencer: What a crude weapon. Vs. Hina: Not many people want to be friendly with a human that can stop time. Vs. Date Masamune: You’re too aggressive, making it easy for you to fall for my trap. Vs. Kasen: Your lectures will have to come some other time, I’m afraid. Vs. Dan: Please watch where you’re going. Your nonsensical moves almost knocked over the dishes. Vs. Seija: Unfortunately, I am a human on the ruling side. To me, a resistance force means a revolt against us. Vs. Ken: Please don’t touch anything while your hand is on fire. Vs. Murasa: Just imagine how much of a mess you’ve caused at sea. Vs. Nick: I’ll have the shower ready for you in a moment, Mr. Mechanic. Vs. Nero: Just where are your manners? Ending (Sakuya is seen in the Scarlet Devil Mansion.) Sakuya: (*Sigh* Another boring and painful day....Nothing to do....the Cleaning is done....and I had to defeat a dragon to save this realm.) (She is seen sitting with Ruukoto, Mugetsu, Yumeko and VIVIT.) Sakuya: (Good thing I'm not the only Maid in Gensokyo.) VIVIT: This was a great meeting. Same time tomorrow? Yumeko: I don't know....Shinki's kind of not so fond of me being out of Makai. Sakuya: Just come whenever you can. I can really use the company. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters